Desperate Decisions
by talentedtemptress17
Summary: Alistair Crane is on his deathbed and everyone is questioning who among them is the murderer. The fact is that he is not with them. He walks in the shadows and is going to finish the job. But how can he murder the old bastard when Alistair murdered him? T
1. Stone Cold Dead

Well everyone I am back with a new story so please review! I will be updating "Affairs of the Heart as soon as possible so don't worry. Now I am a diehard Therox fan but it would be really hard and confusing to change the storyline right now so I am keeping it ET! OMG I hate Chris so if you like him then please don't read because I desperately want him to die and this story might pick on him just a little bit. LMAO so if you love me, please push that little button and make my day! I love to read reviews so send them in! Love you and enjoy!

Desperate Decisions

Chapter #1: Stone cold dead

Desperation hung in the air like a think fog. The guests paced restlessly back and forth across the expensive Persian carpet that covered the hardwood floor of the Crane living room. Each guest had their eyes on the attempted murder victim, their host for the evening. Eve Russell sat by Alistair, checking his overall health and stability while Julian sat by her watching her every move. Unfortunately the sick and bitter man had not yet taken a turn for the worst, which was of course what every person in the house had hoped so strongly for. No one in the room wanted Alistair to endure for another day but Fancy, his granddaughter, who for whatever reason, was so loyal to the man that had caused everyone she loved anguish. She tried to keep control of the tears that filled her eyes but unknowingly they cascaded down her cheeks and on to her green silk dress. Noah could only watch, helpless to comfort the woman he loved as she cried over the horrible condition of a man she adored, a man that had destroyed his family. All he could do was hold her and try urgently to find one bit of pity for Alistair Crane. He searched his heart but was still empty-handed. He wished that the old man would fade away into oblivion and never come back.

Theresa glanced across the room, her eyes falling on her weak and dying husband. She felt a smirk pass across her face. This was her revenge! Vengeance on her brothers' murderer, the one who had annihilated her whole family until all that was left was the pieces of her former life, broken into a million pieces. Her gaze then returned to her glass of champagne, her only relief from the ache in her heart at seeing Ethan hold Gwen with such care. But she knew the truth, Ethan Winthrop loved her and when she found the proof that Gwen sent his paternity to the tabloids, he would be hers again and Ethan would hold her like that. But with love not pity because Theresa could see that Ethan cared for Gwen, as a friend though not as the love of his life. Only Theresa would ever get that look from Ethan, and she would get that gaze of endearing love once again and forever once she found that proof that would rebuild her life.

She raised her head only to find Ethan staring at her. Her eyes met his and for a fleeting moment she saw adoration, shinning through his eyes. But once he saw that she had caught him, he looked away, ashamed that he was married to one woman but cared so deeply for another. But that didn't change his feelings and it seemed nothing ever would. Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald had his heart and stubbornly refused to give it back. And Ethan couldn't honestly say he wanted it from her. It reassured him that he had her heart though; it was a reminder that he was never really alone, the love of his life was there with him and she always had been and will be forever.

After Ethan had looked away, a small but hopeful smile graced Theresa's face. She would never lose hope for the future and hell or high water, she would be happy with Ethan because that dream was all she had to hold on to. Without it Theresa was confused and doubtful. And if Ethan didn't come to her senses then her children would be her entire world, she would have a life centered on Jane and little Ethan. Gwen would never ever have her precious daughter; hell would freeze over twice before that happened! Because Jane was a part of Ethan, the only piece of him Theresa had left. And if looking at Jane made her remember her happiness with Ethan, then she could deal with the fact that he was no longer with her. Besides Jane, Theresa would always have Ethan's heart. Forever and for always, that was what Ethan had always said to her.

"You will say that to me again one day Ethan, I know you will!" Theresa muttered under her breath before taking another sip of her drink. "One day."

Sheridan paced across the balcony outside the mansion in hopes that a brisk walk would take her mind of the night's current events. Now a voice inside her head had been taunting her the past few days, making her feel extremely guilty and selfish.

"Only a couple of weeks after Luis is buried six feet under, you start playing house with Chris and James! Do you not have enough time to mourn your one true love and your lost son?" the voice asked shrill and loud inside her head. Sheridan's body shook with sobs as she melted to the ground, head in her hands. Her blue beaded dress submerging into a heap of crystal white snow.

"I was lonely and Chris loves me, he was there when I needed him!" she shouted out to the silent and frosty air, as if trying to justify herself to the disapproving voice.

"Luis loved you to you idiot, he told you so every day that you were together! He would have been there as well if you hadn't sent him off on that wild goose chase! You could have at least gone with him! He left and didn't come back and he probably died thinking that you hated him! You a horrible person Sheridan and you don't deserve to be loved, not by Chris and certainly not be Luis! You killed Luis, just like you murdered your aunt Rachel." the voice shot back. Sheridan just nodded and continued to cry, the muffled sounds lost to the wind. Truth was Sheridan just wanted to be held in Luis' arms once again, shielded from the harsh realities of the rest of the world. She would never be safe again because her protector was dead. Her lover, fiancée and best friend was gone forever and wasn't coming back. And to top it all off, it was her fault.

"Luis come back please, I need you!" Sheridan shouted at the top of her lungs. But the harsh wind carried away her words laced with desperation, far away.

"Face it girl, Luis is never coming back! Chris will never be Luis and James will never be Marty, your son! And how do you grieve for Luis, the supposed love of your life? You go warm up Chris' bed! If your lucky, Luis may have not seen that from up above but then again he might have!" the voice was now filled with disgust for Sheridan's recent actions.

"It's true, I did it and I can't take it back!" Sheridan whispered, hoping for the voice to forgive her and leave her in silence. No such luck.

"But you still did it and you will live with it until the day you die and face Luis once again. What will you do then Sheridan?" the voice questioned. Sheridan had no answer to give. No answer at all to take away the guilt, loneliness and grief that lay heavy on her heart. She was a shell of the person she once was. The person that Luis had loved.

The voice seemed satisfied hearing Sheridan's heart wrenching sobs and did not speak again. It had made her reflect on her actions and its work here was done. For now.

Ethan couldn't help but glance again at Theresa. He could see the desperate hope in her face. The hope that Alistair would die painfully and slowly, leaving her a widow to raise her children without his rules or expectations. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her but he was reminded that he couldn't as Gwen snuggled further into his loose embrace, resting her head on his chest. His eyes scanned Theresa's body and that dress that hugged her curves and glittered in the light. How beautiful she looked almost angelic! Ethan chuckled to himself, Theresa was anything but saintly, she was devious and scheming at times but her intentions were good. However it seemed that only he could see that she meant well.

"How I want to reassure you, my love!" he whispered quietly.

"Oh you are Ethan!" Gwen said, suddenly speaking up. She looked into Ethan's blue orbs and kissed him on the cheek. All he could do was nod and return to gazing at Theresa. The real meanings of his words were lost to Gwen and anyone who would have heard them. No one but his darling Theresa would understand. Understand that the woman in his arms was not the woman that he was referring to. Not at all and no one would ever know the truth. That he wished to call Theresa his wife, play with little Ethan, Jane and Theresa as a family or make passionate love to Theresa. That was his dream, his hope and desperate wish. And he would keep it a secret till the day he died.

"Forever and for always, Theresa!" he muttered. Tearing his eyes away from Theresa, he squirmed out of Gwen's grasp. He needed a drink, something strong.

Eve continued to check Alistair's heart rate in feeble hope that maybe his small twisted heart had ceased to beat. Unfortunately his heart maintained a small but steady pulse. That man had a will to live that Eve Russell had never seen before and it scared her. Was this man so evil that it made him untouchable? Why wouldn't Alistair just stop struggling, do everyone a favor and just die?

"Dear God, just give up Alistair! What in the world do you have to live for anyway?" the doctor hissed through clenched teeth.

The question was a valid one. Why did Alistair want to survive? He was cold and cruel and despised by all. Why wake up to a world where you are not wanted? But then again, maybe that is why Alistair wanted to live. Because waking up would not only irritate Harmony's residents but would give him more time to cause pain, the very thing that he loved to put upon anyone who got in his way. A bit more time to control and manipulate. That alone was his reason for life, a sad and perverted motive, but still a reason.

Eve glanced at the clock that was hung near the leather sofa. It was two o'clock in the morning and she was feeling exhausted. The quests had dispersed around the house, some sleeping in the many guest rooms in the lavish and vast mansion. Only Julian was left, lingering by her side. He looked at her and saw the tired look in her deep brown eyes.

"Come my dear, I'll make you a strong pot of coffee, hopefully it will revive you." Julian said placing his hands on her shoulders and helping Eve stand up.

"I could use a cup of something strong right now, thank you very much!" Eve replied gratefully and the pair headed towards the kitchen. Eve paused and shut off the light as they passed through the doors.

"I do hope he dies!" Julian said as the walked down the hall. Soon their voices faded away and Eve's reply was lost to the ears of the intruder that was lurking in the hall near the entrance to outside. The person was dressed all in black and had just returned from Alistair's office. The intruder now grabbed a pillow from the sofa and walked towards the old man whose breathing had now slowed down and was steady. The figure was dressed all in black with a mask covering his face. Having reached the bedside he picked up the plush pillow and abruptly started smothering Alistair. All you could here was the old man's muffled cries of protest that slowly faded away as he stopped breathing. Behind the mask, the intruder smiled. It was done; he had accomplished part of what he came for. Now to finish what he had started.

"I have gotten my revenge you elderly bastard!" he whispered, his words victorious and laced with venom and hatred for the now deceased Alistair Crane. "Now try to stop me from being happy with **her**!" he chuckled and proceeded to walk towards the main hall.

"You will never hurt anyone again, especially not my sister!" he hissed, turning on his heel and disappearing into Alistair's office. The murderer had fled and the murder was complete, Alistair Crane was stone cold dead!

Sheridan closed the sliding doors and grabbed a blanket from the armchair to warm herself. She tiptoed to Alistair's side as if she thought being loud would wake her father. She leaned over to check his heartbeat only to find there was none.

"How can you be dead? Eve said you were stable!" Sheridan muttered staring in shock at her father's still figure. She reached out and touched his hand, it was ice cold.

"As cold as your heart, dear father, as cold as your heart!" she whispered dropping his hand and backing away from his body. "You can't hurt me anymore!" she said as he turned to him once more. "Never again will you stop me from being happy!"

Sheridan swallowed the lump in her throat. "Everyone come quickly he's dead!" she cried out. Her words had an instant effect as the guest poured in to confirm their hope. A circle was quickly formed around the deceased man. Whispers and sighs of relief filled the air but were silenced by Fancy's heart wrenching sobs filled the air. She fell to her knees and then wrapped her arms around a shocked Noah who just held her trying to silence her cries. Ivy could only stare at her distressed daughter. Along with everyone else, Ivy could just not understand Fancy's bond with Alistair, maybe it wasn't her place to know.

"So has the old bastard finally croaked?" came a voice from the front entrance. Everyone turned to see a figure all in black, leaning against the wall.

Theresa turned in outrage at the masked figure that had come into her house uninvited. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" she screamed narrowing her eyes at the intruder.

"Well that is not the welcome I expected!" the man said chuckling. "What no hug?" he questioned Theresa. Her eyes widened in shock and tears began to fill her eyes. She ran straight towards the mysterious man and he enveloped her in a hug.

She sobbed into his chest as he murmured comforting words into her ear. "Don't cry little angel!" he whispered. His meaning was lost to everyone but Pilar. Her eyes, just like her daughter's filled to the brim and she walked towards the man and started to mumble something in Spanish. The only thing that the guests could make out was "Luis".

Author's Note: I'm soooo very evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger but that is just me! I would love to read your guesses for who the intruder is when you send in your review. Because I know you will because you love me and want me to update don't you? Thought so! "Affairs of the Heart" will be update ASAP so don't worry! XOXOXOXO


	2. Battling Love

My sincerest apologies that this chapter is so very brief but I have an unbelievable amount of homework and no time to do it in so I will have to cut this chapter short. I am hoping for a lot of reviews so make sure to leave one with comments and the couples that you hope for. Now an important message: I have decided to make this one a THEROX story since I love them so much and so do a lot of others. Enjoy! XOXOXXO Mimi!

Desperate Decisions

**Last chapter:** **Theresa sobbed into the man's chest as he murmured comforting words into her ear. "Don't cry little angel!" he whispered. His meaning was lost to everyone but Pilar. Her eyes, just like her daughter's filled to the brim and she walked towards the man and started to mumble something in Spanish. The only thing that the guests could make out was "Luis".**

Chapter #2: Battling Love

Everyone watched in complete and total shock as the three figures grasped each other tight. The soft sobs that came from Theresa and Pilar seemed to echo in the vast room. Martin stood in the corner a puzzled look on his face, as if he was battling himself as to whether join them or not. He didn't even know who this person was that had caused such sudden emotions in his wife and oldest daughter. Who in the world could it be?

Sheridan could not help but let a startled gasp fly from her lips. What was Pilar talking about and why had she mentioned Luis? She couldn't understand the situation and was trying desperately to hold herself back and not tear Pilar from the circle and start questioning her. Sheridan drew in a deep breath and stepped forward. All the guests seemed to move out of her way, to let her join Theresa and Pilar at the front of the living room. She scanned the mysterious figure from top to bottom and she couldn't help but feel that she knew this person, whoever he was. Her mind was clouded and she couldn't seem to think straight, what was happening?

The figure raised his head and his dark brown eyes locked with Sheridan's crystal blue ones. She felt her heart stop. This couldn't be real; it must be her imagination. This man in black could not be who she thought he was because Luis was dead. But in her heart she knew it was true. The man in front of her was Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Sheridan took a small step forward only to have someone's hand holding her back. She turned around to see Chris with a very concerned look plastered on his face.

"My dear, what are you doing, that man could be dangerous!" Chris hoarsely whispered. She wanted to laugh out loud at that stupid statement. The man was in an embrace with Theresa and Pilar for God's sake. It was highly unlikely that he would pull a gun on the rest of the guests. Sheridan glanced back at Chris and could not help but wonder why he felt the need to protect her. That was still Luis' job, whether he did it from earth or from heaven. Luis would be her guardian angel and she needed no on else. She pulled her shoulder away from his hand, not wanting anyone to touch her but Luis.

Chris was hurt by Sheridan's cold actions but he could do nothing but watch as she glided over to the masked man. Who was he and why was he being ignored by Sheridan for the suspicious intruder? He was after all Sheridan's new boyfriend and he planned on having it stay that way. No matter what he had to do.

After taking one last shaky breath Sheridan reached Pilar's side. The woman was crying and holding on for dear life to the man that towered above her petite frame. He had his arms wrapped around her and kept her quivering body still. After a few minutes, Pilar took a few steps back to give the man some space. Nervousness now clouded Sheridan's mind. What should she do, how should she act? But all those useless questions flew straight out of her mind as the man raised his hand and took off the mask.

Tears sprang to Sheridan's blue eyes as she ran straight into Luis' secure arms. Sobs racked her fragile body as he held her close murmuring how much he loved her and missed her beyond belief. His jet black hair was spiked as usual but was slightly messed due to the mask but everything else was identical. Sheridan could hear Luis' heartbeat as she rested her head on his muscled chest. She was so wrapped up in Luis's strong arms that she didn't hear the gasps that filled the air as the intruder's identity was revealed. Finally she stepped back to look at her lost love. His eyes shone with love and she couldn't feel anything except for complete and total bliss.

"I'm back!" he whispered, his statement directed at her. Pilar and Theresa just held each other and nodded as tears of joy fell from their eyes. Martin's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. Everyone then stepped up and started asking the inevitable questions that were on everyone's mind. "Where were you?" and "We thought you were dead!" and "Where's Marty?" filled the air as Luis answered every question except the last one.

"I was in Spain looking for my son when I switched on the news and found out that apparently, I was dead. I knew that my family and loved ones probably didn't know the truth so I tried to get home as soon as I could, but Alistair, knowing I was quite alive, made it nearly impossible for me to get a plane ticket to Harmony. After a while I did manage to get a ticket and here I am!" Luis said wrapping his arms around Sheridan. He lowered his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. From the back of the crowd, Chris' eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a thin line. This was not supposed to be happening!

However, I don't know whose body it is that now lies under my name and with the old bastard dead, we will most likely never know." He finished, pulling his love closer to him. Sheridan could only beam at the fact that her true love wasn't gone. Her head rested on his chest. Her happiness only grew as she thought of the loneliness that would never pursue her again.

"A couple more surprises, however, and here they come." Luis said gesturing toward another masked man and a small child who had just entered through the front door. The little boy's eyes widened at the sight of Sheridan, recognizing her immediately from all the pictures that his father had shown him.

"Mommy!" he shouted in obvious delight, running full speed towards a dazed Sheridan. All she could do was fall to her knees and open her arms wide to her little child.

"Marty!" she whispered. "My little boy, my sweetheart!" Sheridan spoke through her tears as she picked him up and went over to Luis. "You brought him home to me!" she cried as she held her child tight, never wanting to let him go. The small boy had sandy blond hair and looked exactly like Sheridan except for the sparkling brown eyes that were most definitely Luis'. "I promised you and I kept my word." Luis whispered in her ear. She just nodded her head and sat down on the couch, Marty falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Murmurs of delight and joy echoed through the halls, Sheridan's lost son was home. Now all eyes turned on the other masked man who stood in the corridor his gaze set upon one woman. He too removed his black mask.

Kay ran forward and launched herself into Miguel's welcoming arms, the moment that she had recognized his black hair and beautiful soft hazel eyes. He gently kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "You came back!" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes.

Miguel smiled and nodded. "How's our daughter Kay, how is Maria?" he asked gazing into Kay's emerald green eyes. Kay then started rambling about every little detail of her young daughter's life. Some how Kay knew that her first love wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. And she had the feeling that it possibly had to do with her.

Fox Crane watched in complete horror as his beloved girlfriend clung to her former love. He blinked a couple of times, hoping in desperation that he was dreaming. But alas, the scene unfolding in front of him was very real. Painfully so. Ivy tore her gaze away from the happy couple and let them rest on her heartbroken son. She sighed, it was going to be a long night and her son was distraught. Ivy closed her eyes and wandered over to Sam. He met her gaze and nodded in agreement, this was a complicated situation, and no matter what would happen, someone was bound to get hurt.

Theresa was amazed at the sight in front of her, both her beloved brother's were back. Except for her dear Antonio but she couldn't think any more about that, she would start weeping again. However while everyone seemed enthralled and happy for the two reunited couples she noticed a very distressed looking Nicholas Foxworthy Crane sitting in the corner eyeing Kay and Miguel with disgust. Her heart went out to him; she knew what it felt like to be in a situation like his where someone kept stomping on your heart. However, Miguel seemed so in love with Kay at that moment, that she couldn't help but feel joy for them, now she had to deal with her best friend. She breathed in, glided over to him and proceeded to sit down on a plush armchair next to him. They were almost completely surrounded by shadows and no one seemed to notice their absence.

"Is green jealousy rearing its ugly head my dear Fox?" she questioned turning her head to meet his sad lonely gaze. He could only nod and continue to swallow his brandy in quick gulps. Theresa nodded and continued to sip daintily on her drink, savoring its sweet taste, unlike Fox who had now walked swiftly over to the alcohol cabinet and poured himself some more brandy, as if hoping it would wash away the dull ache in his heart.

She took one last sip of her drink. She met his eyes once more and pointed at his full brandy glass. "You're going to need something much stronger than that to heal a broken heart Fox" she whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. "Much stronger!"

Spoilers for Chapter#3

"What happened to us Theresa?"

"We can always win them back with jealousy!"

"Fox will you let me stay with you tonight?"

Now REVIEW people!


End file.
